


Forever

by UglyTunaSandwich



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anilingus, Ass to Mouth, Biting, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Face-Fucking, Flavored Lube, Hair-pulling, Home, Husbands, Love, M/M, Marks, Masturbation, Mirror Sex, Mirrors, Nipple Licking, No Beta, Orgasm, Porn with Feelings, Prequel, Rimming, Scratching, Showers, ass, clown OsaAka 2k forever, lip biting, newlyweds, no they dont have sex in the shower ya horndogs, tossing salad?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28079004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UglyTunaSandwich/pseuds/UglyTunaSandwich
Summary: For as long as you both shall live?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Miya Osamu, Akaashi Keiji/Miya Osamu
Comments: 10
Kudos: 43





	1. Off With the Garter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my coworker lmfaooooo](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+coworker+lmfaooooo).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> was gonna post this all at once, but im an attention whore. here's part one of a four part mini series. it's a Home prequel

Before the door could completely close, they were already grasping at each other. Desperate. Osamu, already leaning in for a kiss, was pulled in by his new husband. His lips met with Keiji’s as they did so many times before. Only this time, it felt different. He wasn’t kissing his high school crush, his boyfriend, or even his fiance. He was kissing his _husband_. 

“Kei-mmph.” Any cries or concerns were swallowed by hungry lips and a tongue that demanded more. More. _More._ He reciprocated, allowing himself to be taken with the high tide. His mouth was assaulted over and over again as Keiji claimed what was his. What was _finally_ his. Another plea was killed as Keiji closed the gap once again. Osamu felt helpless against a moan as Keiji sucked on his tongue, working on devouring him. 

Osamu almost fell into him, supporting his weight by slamming both hands on either side of the smaller man. He leaned a thick thigh into his crotch, feeling his new husband's erection pressing against his slacks. Keiji responded in rutting against him, releasing a groan as he tried hard against arching his back. 

“Babe, can we uh…” he panted. Osamu cocked his head to the side, motioning towards the hotel room proper. 

“Oh,” he breathed out. “Yeah.” Osamu could already see small beads of sweat forming on his forehead. Maybe it was time they got out of these stuffy clothes. He tried to lead him over to the bed, just to be hit with another barrage of kisses, hands grabbing desperately at something, _anything._ Cheeks. Ass. Neck. Dick. Arms. Everything. _Everything._

Osamu knew exactly where to go as he reached around the small of his back. Placing firm hands right where wanted. His pinkies placed themselves right where Keiji’s ass met his thighs. He hoisted him up, Keiji immediately straddled him in mid-air. A loud tear echoed in the room. They paused for a moment, assessing the situation. Osamu felt around, feeling the fresh hole in the suit pants. Laughter filled the room, breaking the tension for just a moment. 

After taking a moment to catch their breaths, they reunited in a tender kiss; lips softened and puffy from the previous encounters. Keiji, now calmer than before, reached down to the space between them. Osamu’s suit coat was long abandoned by now, laying by the door in solitude. All Keiji had to do was get past these damned buttons and-

“Rip it.”

His eyes widened. Looking up, he was only met with the top of Osamu’s head as he peppered kisses along the little skin exposed above a matching vest. “Are you sure?’

Osamu giggled into his collarbone. He tugged at the exposed threads on Keiji’s torn slacks. Catching the hint, Keiji used his strength to tear open the vest just to find-a dress shirt. _Fuck, why did they have to be so formal._ Keiji’s mind decided to forget the fact that _he_ was the one who insisted on three layers. Buttons littered the expanse as the familiar sound of tearing fabric joined the wet sounds of tongue meeting skin, then tongue again. 

Osamu carried him over to the bed, where the center show would take place. He placed him on his back, working his own way down Keiji’s own vest and shirt. He became equally frustrated, destroying the silky fabric and exposing Keiji’s bare chest. He started with light kisses that became savage-like suckles to his tender skin; leaving marks in his wake. He moved down his collarbone to his pecs, allowing his teeth to every so slightly graze the heating surface. Keiji, writhing under him, let out a moan as Osamu took a pink nipple into his warm mouth. He circled his tongue around a hardening bud. Being sure to not leave the other nipple neglected, he pinched at its partner. Keiji clenched his jaw, a vibrating groan escaping his sealed lips.

Osamu hummed in return, not allowing Keiji to have a moments rest. He plucked tender at the nipple in his mouth with his teeth, feeling Keiji grab a handful of his hair from above. His grey eyes looked up to watch his husband’s reactions at his actions. Feeling himself just a little dissatisfied at the show, he bit down on the nipple, feeling the blood rush to the tip immediately. Keiji belted out in agony and twisted pleasure. Osamu could feel the grip on the back of his head tightening. He was sure that if Keiji pulled in that moment, he’d probably get away with a few hairs. Osamu pulled back, blowing lightly on the swollen bud. He smiled at his handiwork as goosebumps now pimpled Keiji’s skin, reacting to the sudden change in temperature and environment. 

Keiji breathed hard, trying to not to be the first person to kill his husband on the wedding day. He told Osamu it was okay, they even tried it a few times. It was fine. He actually enjoyed it, to be honest. But _fuck_ did it hurt when he just-just _bit down_ like that. Osamu came up to meet his lips once again. Keiji was compliant, letting Osamu lay waste to his mouth as his tongue came in to touch every square inch of his mouth. He tilted his head a little so that Osamu had easier access to fuck him with his tongue. He wrapped his arms around his thick neck, encouraging him to go deeper. _Deeper Osamu. Deeper._ Osamu leaned down, putting his forearms on either side of Keiji’s head to keep his balance. 

As Osamu pulled away to catch his breath, Keiji caught his bottom lip between his teeth. He returned the favor as he latched on to him, feelin the slight taste of metal from the tender flesh. He dug his nails into the back of his neck, holding him still as his body had a natural reaction to jerk back. Keiji looked into the mirror, satiated at the small marks made in the shop owner’s skin. Oh yeah, there were mirrors. 

They were on most of the walls, on the headboard, and on the ceiling. Every movement recorded, every action exposed. Every expression, tic, and reaction on display to see. They had talked about it before, even tried it once. But sex in the mirror was too embarrassing for Keiji. To see his body so....exposed like that. To see his face twist into expressions he had never seen before. It felt awkward, and just plain weird. They agreed to try again, coming to the conclusion to just turn off the reflect feature if it got too uncomfortable. But this? This was glorious. Keiji was usually happy to see the marks of their escapades on his now husband afterwards; thinking about how he made claim to his body for others to see. But watching them appear in real time was a new kind of high. 

Osamu let out a deep sigh as he pulled back. He looked into those familiar gunmetal eyes accompanied by a sly smirk. He felt the dips in his neck and looked at him, wide-eyed. “Ya little bastard.” He was used to Keiji’s form of branding, but before, he _at least_ had the decency to not make it so...visible. It was an unvoiced agreement they came to. Osamu assumed it was a small price to pay for biting his nipple. Meh, it was worth it. 

He grunted a little as he rose, leaving his oh so wonderful husband by his lonesome.

“Where ya goin’?” Keiji made his best attempt at imitating his dialect. Osamu thought it was always cute coming out of his prim and proper lips. He giggled as he went through the small care basket at the end of the bed by the headboard. Atsumu, the wonderful twin he was, had merely assumed that the newlyweds were simply incapable of practicing the ancient art of intercourse. He made a personalized “care package” of sorts to guide them. Amongst the chocolate covered strawberries, whipped cream, handcuffs, _nipple clamps_? What the hell was Atsumu into? Though Osamu would file that away for later, if Keiji would ever give him the chance; he found something simple, something more his speed, as one would say. 

“Oi, take off yer pants,” he called from the nightstand. 

“Or what?”

“Or yer gonna be the first person ta not consummate their marriage on the first night.” He grinned as he heard low grumbles and the rustling of fabric. “Alright, lemme see,” he mumbled, settling himself between Keiji’s now exposed bottom half.

“It’s the same as before, what are you talking about!” Keiji giggled, tickling Osamu’s ear with his toe. 

“No it’s not! It’s different!” A brush of pink began dancing across his cheeks.

“Different _how_?” He was laughing now, his fia-husband could be so cute. 

“Cause we’re...ya know!”

Keiji’s voice became mocking. “Oh really? I don’t know, please enlighten me.”

Osamu chewed his lower lip. It was still so new. He was the same way when he asked him to be his boyfriend, denying vehemently that the two were dating while holding Keiji’s hand after coming out of a coffee shop. He said that they were “special boyfriends” when Keiji accepted his proposal, because he just couldn’t believe he’d said yes. _The_ Akaashi Keiji said yes! And now, only hours after the fact, he had to acknowledge, this was really his husband. This was real. This was his forever person. 

“Yer my husband, okay?!” He blurted out, brows furrowed and now pouting as he warmed the peach flavored lube over his fingers. He could feel the heat rise up past his neck, coloring his face almost as red as the cherry bottle he left behind. 

“Oya?” A sultry voice made the air around him tingle a bit. He felt goosebumps of his form as he heard “Say it again.”

“ _Keijiii_ -” 

“Miya.” 

Osamu was quiet for a moment, staring down that shit eating grin from his _husband._ He watched as it transformed from a confident smirk, to shock, and finally pleasure as he inserted a thick finger into him without warning. 

“Osamu!” he growled. 

“Oh, so I’m Osamu now?” He thrust his finger in as far as it would go, being sure to brush past his prostate on the way out. He worked at it for a minute, enjoying watching his finger disappear and reappear. Over and over and--

“You’re just like you’re your brother. You damned br- _ahh! Fuck_!”

Osamu’s index finger was joined by its neighbor. The two made scissoring motions to stretch his hole, always being sure to take care of the surrounding walls, visiting the bundle of nerves on occasion. As they squelched in and out, the intoxicating aroma of the lubricant grew. The sweetness of the peach filled Osamu’s nostrils, making him dizzy with its overpowering smell. He almost wanted to…

Keiji was taking shallow breaths now. He felt a shiver from below. He looked down to confirm that Osamu had, in fact, removed his fingers. Before he could protest, he was caught by grey, lidded eyes. The heat of his gaze contrasted the color of his irises as he opened his mouth and stuck his tongue right in. Keiji moaned, involuntarily squeezing around the small muscle as its wetness and warmth filled him. He could feel Osamu’s lips kiss and suck at the sensitive skin in the surrounding area as he bobbed his head in and out, thrusting as deep and far as he could into him. As far as his own anatomy would allow. 

Unable to watch the sight, he shut his eyes and threw his head back. Opening his eyes to hopefully just focus on the headboard to keep sane, he was reminded of where they were. Staring right back at him was his own face, contorting and making expressions he’d never seen. He could see his fully hard cock, pressing against his stomach and leaking precum. What caught his attention the most was the pair of eyes watching him. Consistent in entry and release; a head bobbing in and out of him; the strong grip on his thighs as they trembled. It was all intoxicating. He shut his eyes again, his mind short-circuiting at the scene. He felt Osamu position his legs so that his knees were close to his chest. At this angle he can-

“ _Samu!_ ” Keiji started moving his hips, his body desperate to fuck itself into Osamu’s mouth.

Osamu hummed happily as his lips closed around the entrance once more. He sucked tenderly at the area between thrusts and flicks of his tongue. At this angle, he could get just a _little_ bit deeper. The peach flavor was definitely a plus, encouraging him to do more. _More._ His own slacks, still on, grew tight and uncomfortable as he watched Keiji squirm. He never got to see his face when eating him out like this. The extra money for the room was definitely worth it. Watching Keiji’s face transform as he discovered himself was an unexpected plus. 

He finally removed himself and began kissing Keiji’s inner thighs, leaving small wet marks as he dragged his tongue over some of his favorite areas. He kissed the shaft of his fully massed cock and found delight when he saw a pool of precum beneath it. He enjoyed watching Keiji’s back arch into a small crescent as he took his time bringing his tongue from the base to the tip, even swirling a few laps around the head itself. That’s when he felt a firm grip at the back of his head. He met deep blue eyes burning with lust. 

“Say it again.”

He slowly began taking in the length of Keiji’s cock without breaking eye contact. Only slowly became all at once as Keiji slammed himself into the back of his throat. He was a big boy, he could handle it if he fucked his face for a few minutes. He groaned in pleasure, back almost completely off the bed as he felt the tip of his dick tickle the back of Osamu’s throat as he rammed himself in and out. He felt so damn warm. Opening his eyes to look again at the reflection, he saw that Osamu’s eyes were still trained on him. A good boy. A really good one when he shut the fuck up. 

Osamu moaned against his cock, his lidded eyes beginning to roll back. Keiji watched his hands travel up his torso, trying to ground himself or find balance or _something._ It didn’t matter. “I gave you two chances,” he growled through gritted teeth. “ _Two you-_ ”

He looked down to confirm what he was seeing in the mirror. One of Osamu’s hands made it down to his own dick, stroking himself as he allowed his mouth to be abused by Keiji’s cock. “You lewd bastard. You like this shit, don’t you?” All he got in response was another moan against his own length, shuttering at the feeling. Angered at how Osamu could make him feel this way, even as he was the one taking it, he thrusted even faster. Longing to reach his release. A small tightening in his lower stomach gave warning. 

“Osamu, I’m gonna...O...Samu I’m... _nnnngrmph!_ ” Keiji could feel the pressure of his orgasm force itself down Osamu’s throat. Electricity traveled in his veins as Osamu continued to suck him off, taking in every last drop before groaning himself, finally reaching his release.

Osamu sat up from below, removing his come stained wedding pants and tossing them aside. He crawled up to be level with Keiji, now giving a slight glow, the sweat giving him a bit of a luster. His frayed bangs were no longer photo worthy (though it depends on who you’re asking), sticking to his forehead. Osamu leaned in to nibble his ear a bit before whispering, “Yer my husband.”

“Fuck you.”

“Yea sure, just gimmie a minute.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fic this is the prequel to:
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/27251020/chapters/66573256
> 
> how did this come to be? so my coworker would read me the home chapters out loud cause he was really interested in my writing and i was like cool. he got super invested and i told him it was fanfiction and he was like "what's that?" and i was like.....so i explained and he was like "oh, that's cool." mind you, dude doesnt watch anime, has no fucking clue what haikyuu is, NOTHING. so we're reading, yea? and i offhandedly mentioned to him that i was writing some smut. and he's like "what's that?" and im like UUUUUHHHHHHHHH so i just say it's "readable porn" and he's like okay :) THEN he goes "oh, i wouldnt mind reading that either, like how we're reading this" (we work from home, so im just listening to him through a headset lol) and im like whet. and he's like, "i wouldnt mind reading one of your 'smut things' like how we are now. but only with Osamu and Keiji." and im like WHET. and he's like "but only with Osamu and Keiji, i don't really care for the other two." and im like....."are you asking me for smut?" and he's like "nonono im just saying that if you wrote one for them two, i would read it..." and im like, "no, you're asking me for smut lol. just indirectly xD" so he cracks and is like "maybe..." so i said, fuck it. intro to haikyuu, fanfiction and smut. 
> 
> also, he's a slut for Bokuto despite having NO clue what ANY of these characters look like. he just kept saying "i just know he's hot" hisofhfhesioa what have i done omg XD ive turned my coworker into an OsaAka shipper and a slut for Bokuto
> 
> one thing i forgot to include. he was getting all hot and bothered when Bokuto was sliding his hands up Atsumu's thighs, so in short, i do not think he'll survive. im gonna have him read this as soon as i hit post ghuihfioaho
> 
> Also also! This section here? wasn't planned hiaofhohdfs


	2. Across the Galaxy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unified.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> changed it to three parts cause it worked better thematically. i really loved this chapter

After a quick snack break (compliments to Atsumu for the chocolate covered strawberries and other assortments) and a quick toothbrushing break (mostly for Osamu), they found themselves on the velvet sheets once more, entrapped in each other’s auras. They laid on their backs, faintly aware of the mirrors that watched their every move. They were more invested in their reflections in each other’s eyes. Osamu initiated the kiss this time, leaned in to pillow soft lips. Keiji, now a bit more calm (for the time being) reciprocated in slow, methodical motions. He followed the pace Osamu set this time: loving, gently, slow, but needy. 

He let his wet tongue, now sweetened from the milk chocolate, make its way around a familiar cavern. Osamu took his time to feel around, as if kissing Keiji for the first time all over again. This time, however, it was more confident as he plunged in and out his mouth. His hand contained the same confidence as it traversed the mountains and valleys of Keiji’s anatomy. The feeling of his pec, soft, but firm. The sensitive skin of his nipple, responding ever so slightly to his touch as he passed it. The feeling of his abdomen, pliant now, but holding muscle that held whispers of his short volleyball past. He could feel Keiji’s thighs tense up as he made his way down to his groin.

They broke away to take in some much needed air as Osamu positioned himself at a better angle. Now positioned in between Keiji’s legs once more, he placed on hand on his thigh and reached his mouth over to his-

“Don’t.”

He looked up, shocked to hear the base in his voice out of the blue. “I’m not,” he giggled, trying to stop himself from breaking into full out laughter. 

“You  _ are _ ! You can’t even keep a straight face!”

“I’m  _ not _ !” he laughed. “You like it anyway, just a lil nibble. Just like, a little-”

“Miya Osamu.” That was Keiji’s “serious voice,” but he couldn’t help but find his little pout adorable. Especially with his lips all puffed out and pink like that. He giggled, his breath hitting the edge of the areola of the previously abused nipple.

“Miya Keiji,” he responded in turn, mocking the super duper serious voice that came before it. He finally got a one up on his  _ husband _ as a blush quickly made its way across his face to the tips of each ear. 

“Don’t say it like that.” He mumbled under his breath, now averting eyes only to be caught by his reflection. And by the smug look on Osamu’s face who stared right back at him. 

“Like what?” Osamu tried to hold in a full belly laugh as Keiji’s neck and chest started matching in hue. 

“You know what I mean!”

“Oh no,  _ please enlighten me _ !” His face fell into Keiji’s chest, now changing in tandem as he finally got to throw one of Keiji’s lines in his own face. 

“Ugh, you’re so annoying!” Keiji reached around behind him to grab a pillow and beat Osamu with it in futility. “So...damn...annoying!” He grunted at each, uh, assault, only throwing the large man deeper into a laughing fit. He even thought he saw tears at the corner of his eyes. The bastard. 

“Okay...okay...I think I’m okay now…” Osamu huffed, his barrel of a chest heaving, trying to catch any air he could. After finally coming down (for the most part), he resettled himself into a more um, sexy position if you will. At least one that didn’t look like he was howling just a few seconds ago. He worked on warming up some lube on and between his fingers. Keiji should have a little wiggle room, but hey, a little extra prep never hurt anyone. He took a deep breath and belted, “Are ya ready kids?”

He looked up at an unamused Keiji. He whispers, “You’re supposed to say ‘Aye Aye Captain’.” When he got no response, he shrugged and inserted a lube covered finger. He started with small thrusts in and out, circling and-wait, it’s been oddly silent. “Babe is everything okay or…” 

“No, do continue,” he deadpans, giving the same neutral expression he was known for in high school. Osamu could feel blood rush straight to his dick. He was known for bored or uninterested looks, but he stood no chance against the icy stare that warmed his groin. Not even an eyebrow twitch as he inserted a second finger, scissoring and thrusting in earnest now. As he slipped his hand out, he placed his ring finger right at the opening, a small warning of a third passenger being welcomed aboard (he really needed to stop with the references). Keiji cocked an eyebrow, daring him to do so. Nothing. A small exhale was his only response as rubbed against his prostate juuust to-

“Ya know what? Fuck this-”

“ _ Finally _ !” he wailed. “Miya Osamu will finally fuck me, what a dream!” Keiji spread his arms wide as he flopped completely on his back.  _ Oh shit. The mirrors _ . They were honestly easy to forget in his opinion. Anything is when you have the closest thing to a Greek god for a partner. He didn’t really understand having one on the ceiling though. Only at weird positions could you both see your position, so what was the point? And with him on his back, there wasn’t really anything to  _ look  _ at. If anything, he was a tad embarrassed to see himself in it. Regular ones were fine: testing new glasses, analyzing an outfit, the occasional couple picture, etc. But  _ this _ ? This was just...weird. 

“Oi!” Osamu’s shout snapped him out of his head. His eyes fluttered downwards, looking to Osamu who was already lined up, ready to go. “I know yer hot but can ya stop stop admirin’ yerself and tell me if yer ready?”

“Oh yeah, I just...I don’t get the appeal of…” he waved his and ambiguously at the glass above him. “All of this. Don’t you wanna see-”

“Don’t you?”

“Wha-what?”

“Yer so cute.” He leaned over to kiss him, lingering a bit longer than usual. “Yer so adorable, don’t ya wanna see?” He began leaving featherlight kisses starting from the corner of his lips. He traced his jawline, sucking lightly at the tender skin found just at the top of his neck. His tongue swept over supple skin, tasting the saltiness of the dried sweat. He hummed against him. “Don’t ya wanna see the tarot cards fall?”

“It’s the house of cards,” he snorted.

“Cards are cards!”

“I’m just saying,” he smiled. 

“Yea yea, yer always ‘just sayin’’.” He eased himself into him, copious amounts of lube and preparation making the transition easy. Even still, he could feel the tiniest shutter from Keiji as he adjusted around him; feeling the slight stretch and contraction as his warmth wrapped around his length was almost high-inducing. He fit like a love, the two of them made just for each other. He relished in his own shiver, feeling almost as giddy as their first time. The faintest hint of pink threatened to flush his face with color at the excitement. 

Keiji released a moan of his own, craning his neck upward as Osamu filled him. Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it was the way Osamu teased him, or just the fact that oh yeah, they really  _ were  _ married; no matter the reason, he swore he could feel Osamu in every fiber of his being. Their bodies no longer two people, but Osamu an extension of himself. 

As Osamu began to move, he shamelessly let a groan escape his lips, tightening around the man above him. He could feel Osamu vibrate as he began making noises of his own. He held on tight to one of Keiji’s thighs as he lifted the opposing knee closer to his chest, the smallest inkling of color already beginning to show beneath his fingertips. It gave him more. He needed  _ more _ . It gave him just a little more room as he started thrusting in earnest, almost trying to invade his very skin. 

Keiji gripped the sheets as the pace picked up, trying to find stability to give himself to Osamu. To consume him, to be consumed  _ by  _ him. His breaths shallowed as he felt Osamu roll his hips to-

“ _ Fuck! _ ” 

Osamu found his rhythm, angling himself so that he brushed his prostate with every stroke. Keiji, white-knuckling the sheets, shut his eyes so hard he thought he saw stars. He bit into his bottom lip, wondering if the metallic taste was merely an illusion in this heavenly reality. They’ve done it so many times before. They have, but why did this time feel so-

“ _ Mite _ .” *

He looked down to Osamu. His eyebrows were furrowed, but his gaze trained on him. A few droplets of sweat raced down his temples as he threw his head back, his lungs desperately trying to gather any air they could as he willed himself to  _ breathe.  _ He couldn’t bear to watch himself disappear and reappear over and over again. The thought of it was blissful, the act inebriating, the sight unimaginable; good thing he never had to imagine it again, harkening back to his high school days, jacking away to the mere  _ thought  _ of Akaashi Keiji liking him back. 

This very moment felt unreal. Not only was he in him, he was welcomed, enveloped, sucked in,  _ devoured _ . The pressure of his walls during the occasional squeeze had his cock twitching in excitement. He was getting close, he could feel it. He had one job, well, a few actually. He looked down for just a moment, focusing on the precum pooling on Keiji’s abdomen. He took the hand holding the crook of his knew and wrapped it around his fully awakened cock. Keiji hissed at the skin to skin contact, already sure that he'd'd've come untouched. Osamu was just thoughtful like that, taking little time to match both strokes on either end.  _ Now  _ he had one job. 

“ _ Me wo….me...akete... _ ” he panted, begging himself not to come at that very moment. Keiji just had to  _ see _ . He had to  _ see _ . 

Keiji took a moment to process the request, almost unable to decipher them between the grunts as Osamu’s chest heaved in anguish. Agony. Desperation. Ecstasy. “ _ Akenai yo! _ ”

Osamu thumbed the head of Keiji’s cock and watched his abdomen jump in response, almost electrified as he pressed into the slit, releasing even more precome into his hand. “Just... _ fuuuck! _ ” Though intending to coax the man beneath him, a circling of his hips had another bout of direct contact with Keiji’s prostate, causing him to involuntarily squeeze around him. It was torturous. It was bliss. “ _ Mite...kure...kurete….one… _ ” 

Keiji recognized Osamu’s cry, his plea.  _ I’m close. Please. _ A prayer unsaid. He could do it. He could do it if it’s for him. He could- _ on no.  _

Staring him down was...him. But not. He looked like another person. From his face down to his chest he was flushed with crimson hue.His bangs were matted to his forehead, not showing any evidence of the effort made by the stylist that morning. The rest of his waves were thrown askew on the velvety sheets, no longer displaying the prim and proper Akaashi Keiji from that morning; only the Miya Keiji that was being absolutely wrecked by his husband in this very moment. He could feel and see his eyes slightly crossing in the reflection. His mouth was agape in such a lewd manner; his head thrown back, neck muscles straining as Osamu folded his legs together so that his knees were touching, reaching even further into him.  _ Osamu _ . Osamu looked- _ wow. _

He watched muscle move around bone, shapeshifting and transforming with every stroke. The space between his mountainous shoulder blades growing and shrinking with every thrust. Every muscle, every sinew, every nerve responding to Osamu’s command. His glutes, compressed with every entry, caught his eye. But for a brief moment, Osamu adjusted his legs just a little, unveiling the sight that he got to see on a regular basis. Keiji’s eyes widened, trying to drink up the sight of Osamu pulling back just to slam into him; over and over, seeing a small film of skin that followed him on his departure, just to suck him right back in. He gained enough focus to try and time a firm squeeze around his length, gaining a mental high when he saw Osamu stiffen in response.

He was right.  _ Utsukushii na.  _

If the feeling hadn’t confirmed it, the image he saw definitely did. They were no longer two bodies moving in tandem. They were one soul, one mind, one heart, one spirit. 

Whines and groans against each other communicated what hadn’t needed to be said. They let out inhuman howls of their own as they felt supernovas explode beneath their skin and manifest itself as a simultaneous orgasm. Osamu kept moving for just a while, milking what he could of the apex of the experience. He finally pulled out of Keiji, soft and covered in come. He laid next to him, the two taking their time to catch their breaths. A small pinky looped his as they stared as they locked eyes in the mirror above. They shined with sweat and glowed with love. 

Osamu got up to get a few water bottles sitting on the nightstand, offering one to Keiji as he sat back down on the bed. They both downed them in seconds, far past the point of shame as stray drops ran down their chins. They were able to take deeper breaths now. They looked at each other face to face, leaning in for a brief kiss. Osamu pulled back to see Keiji’s face twisted in horror. 

“What happ-”

“Do you have towels?”

“Oh shit.” Osamu ran to the bathroom, desperate to save the sheets as he retrieved one of the hotel towels. Keiji dutifully laid on his back, not before accidentally leaving evidence on the duvet.  _ Fuck. _ Osamu presented the hand towel that was chosen to be taken to the slaughter, gently laying it under his husband. 

After spending some time together on the bed, they carefully made their way over to the shower, getting properly cleaned. The sweat, grime, and various bodily fluids finally making their way down the drain. They washed each other’s hair, slender fingers running through mane and thick ones through Keiji’s waves. They lingered under the shower head before deciding to finally soak. The tub itself was big, though wasn’t exactly made in mind to accommodate two six foot tall men. They hadn’t minded, wanting to be as close as possible.

With the top sheet changed, (a spare one found amongst others, most likely anticipating this very event) they snuggled together, limbs interlocked. They usually slept together spooned, alternating on who needed to be the smaller spoon in that moment. But tonight, they wanted to see the other’s face. To be lost in the other’s eyes as they drifted from consciousness. Their fingers created a dance with each other between them. 

Keiji looked into cloudy grey eyes that shined brighter than any sun. He loved him. He really did. 

“I love you.”

Keiji squished Osamu’s face between his hands. “You beat me to it!” They giggled, the faux venom dying in their laughter. “I love you too.”

“Well I love ya more so-”

“Don’t make this a competition.”

“I’m  _ not _ . I’m just sayin’-”

“If you want to fight, go fight with your brother. Not with me.”

“ _ Ugh _ don’t bring up that pig-”

“ _ Osamu! _ ”

Osamu kissed away any other protests Keiji might’ve had. “All better?”

Keiji pouted, lip jutting out comically. “No.”

“Oh?” He began kissing the corners of his mouth, trailing down his jawline. “What can I do to make it better?” His voice was barely above a whisper, a hand already trailing down the side of Keiji’s hip.

“I’m hungry.”

They ordered takeout. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alrighty, here's the stuffy stuff!
> 
> "Mite." Look *
> 
> “Me wo….me...akete...” Open...open your eyes...**
> 
> “Mite...kure...kurete….one…” Can you look...please...ple- ***
> 
> Utsukushii na. -- It really was beautiful. ****


	3. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love Reunited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter took me longer than i expected but im fine with that now that im done. i like how it turned out

The smell of crisp bacon beckoned him to open his eyes. A large figure stood in a familiar kitchen. The tall man loomed over a way too small stove. He sat up, a little dizziness lingering as he rose. 

“You’re making bacon?” His morning voice came out in a gravelly mess. 

“And pancakes! Your favorite!” He could hear the smile in his voiceThe man hummed a familiar tune as he placed a pancake on a growing stack near the burner. “ _ Omoidasu haru no hi…. _ ” * Taking the pan off the stovetop, he stepped away from the kitchen to join Keiji at the bed. 

He kissed him on the cheek before Keiji flopped onto the bed, shutting his eyes against the sunlight streaming the window. Or was the light coming from him? He couldn’t tell. “I don’t wanna wake up!” he groaned. 

The man giggled, the light obscuring most of his face except for a smile that played on his lips. “You gotta wake up, Keiji! He’s calling you.”

“What?”

“I was askin’ if ya wanted to add waffles? I know ya like’em.”

“Huh?” Keiji woke up to his husband creadling him, nibbling lightly on his earlobe. “They don’t...they don’t have pancakes?”

“Hm?” He nuzzled into the crook of his neck, his nose tickled by the baby hairs on his nape. “You never ask for pancakes.”

“Huh.” Keiji turned around in Osamu’s hold to face him. “Well I  _ love  _ being pancaked between his your arms”

“ _ Uugghhh _ .” He let out a sigh in faux exasperation. “Yer so cheesy.”

“Then call me Gouda,” he whispered as he swallowed Osamu’s complaints with a kiss. They both lingered a moment, taking each other in. Pulling back, Keiji looked to Osamu to take him in full. He studied his face and all his features, almost as if trying to download him into a save file. He understood that many people thought any set of twins looked the same. But even if Osamu bleached his hair, got coloured contacts, and belted everything he said, there’d be no way for Keiji to forget his face. 

“Yer starin’ again.” 

“Am I?” He scooted even closer, placing a let in between Osamu’s legs. He didn’t have to make direct contact to feel the growing heat in his groin. He could feel goosebumps forming on the man's skin, nothing separating them, both having slept in the buff. 

“Yea, ya were,” Osamu shifted, placing Keiji’s thigh right into his crotch. “Don’t ya wanna eat first?” Keiji leaned in to kiss him on the cheek. He kissed each of his eyes, the tip of his nose, and planted a final on his lips. “Babe, what’s gotten inta ya?” Osamu chuckled, placing a firm grip on his backside, he pulled him in to kiss him in earnest. He felt a sly tongue slide across his bottom lip, politely asking for entry. Osamu pulled back and Keiji almost thought he could see stars in his eyes. 

“I’m eating right now.”

Wasting no time, Osamu growled as he flipped over on top of him. He hovered over him, taking his time to admire all that was Keiji. Their lips met with familiarity. Pressing lightly into each other, they enjoyed the easy pace as they took small breaths between each reunion. Tongues met each other as their mouths became pliant, inviting the other to take a dive. Osamu took the initiative to explore every crevice of Keiji’s mouth. From the soft sides of his cheek to the muscle that demanded his attention. 

Keiji sucked on his tongue, starting to rut his hips in a synched rhythm. Osamu moaned into him in response, engulfing his mouth in another embrace. He could feel Keiji’s hands begin to run up his sides. Even in their haste, they were sure to caress every dip and curvature of his torso. Tender hands turned firm as they landed on his shoulder blades, pulling him even closer. Osamu placed himself between his legs to comply. 

Keiji wrapped long, slender legs around his waist, tightening them when Osamu pulled back for air. “Babe,  _ what _ has gotten inta ya today?” He looked at Keiji, eyes glazed over with lust. His skin was already giving a faint luster. Puffy, swollen lips made no movement to respond.  _ Ah, it was one of  _ those  _ mornings. _ “Okay uh...just um, just gimme a minute!” Osamu crawled over to the nightstand, grabbing the remnants of the peach flavored lube and spreading it generously over his hand. He rushed back over to Keiji, hand still warming the sweet substance. “Ya sure?”

Keiji got up to lean on his elbows. He locked eyes with Osamu, sensing both the hunger and hesitance. He maintained eye contact as he grabbed Osamu in full, thumbing the underside of his shaft. Osamu groaned, clenching the lube between his hand, some leaking between his fingers. “You know, for the quiet twin, you sure do make a lot of noise.”

“Keiji, I’m gonna get soft!” he whined. 

“ _ Arara. Gomen gomen _ ,” he snickered. **

Osamu swatted his hand away and inserted his forefinger without warning. He was gentle (enough) but he still got a glare from the man beneath him. He worked methodically, scissoring when necessary to stretch the muscle. Slow, deliberate thrusts as he took his time to feel around, making regular visits to the bundle of nerves that had Keiji’s hips bucking into his hand. He picked up the speed after having another finger join the first. Keiji’s breath began to shorten, as he rolled his hips up into Osamu’s fingers. His own erection only grew when Osamu’s lips returned to him, only able to offer a sloppy kiss. Osamu inserted a third finger, a line of spit the only thing connecting them when Keiji threw his back, desperately gasping for air. Osamu thrusted even faster, barely brushing his prostate on every exit. He kept it gentle, knowing he'd be abusing it very soon. 

With one firm press to the bundle, Osamu removed his fingers from the hole that threatened to tighten around them. Keiji was already panting lightly. “Really gotta work on ya stamina babe.”

“Really gotta work on getting on with it,” he shot back. 

Osamu made a face that he often reserved for annoyance with his twin. “ _ Ehhhh? _ ”

Keiji sputtered, trying to hold back a full on laugh. He moved from under Osamu and positioned the man so that he was sitting up straight with his legs over the edge of the bed. He came around to straddle him, wrapping his arms around his neck and nibbling at his ear. 

“Who’s takin’ their time now?” He began kissing along his shoulder before trailing down his arm when something caught his eye. “Hey babe, turn around.”

“No.”

“ _ Whaat you don’t eve- _ ”

“ _ No. _ ”

“Well look up then, yer ass looks really good like this.”

Keiji sighed, succumbing to looking at the ceiling mirror to look at the reflection of the one on the wall. His ass did look good but, “What about it?”

Osamu chuckled into his arm. “It’d look even better wrapped around my cock.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Oh yeah,” he parroted, placing his hands on both cheeks. 

“Well in that case…” Keiji lifted himself up a little to help line up with Osamu. 

“Nah, not like that. I want ya ta see. Don’t ya wanna see?”

“ _ Noooo _ ,” he whined, grinding into his crotch. 

Osamu couldn’t help but chortle. “Ya think that’s gonna work fer ya? Yer funny!” His shoulders shook as he laughed, earning a slap on his back. “How about we make a deal, yea?”

Keiji was quiet for a moment while he contemplated. “What kinda deal?” came in the form of a meek voice against Osamu’s neck. 

“Uhh...lemme see. If you do this fer me, I’ll…” Geez, thinking of something was a lot harder than he thought. Keiji had so many things that he “just wanted to try” that it was hard to pick through the list. But there was one thing that connected all the various fantasies. “I’ll let ya top me.”

Osamu had never seen a man move so fast in his life. “Alright let’s go!”

“Hey hey hey! What the hell’s goin’ on? Ya want it that bad or somethin’?” He had to all but stop Keiji from shoving  _ his  _ own dick inside of him. He held onto his hips as he hovered over the clearly ready patron. 

“Miya Osamu, can you hurry up and fuck me so that I can fuck you?”

“Yer a Miya too, ya know!”

“True, but I’m not an Osamu. So are we doing this or what?”

“Ya know,” he started, sliding Keiji down his shaft, “I’m a little scared at how excited ya are at that. And whaddya mean by ‘hurry up’?” His voice strained as he felt the comforting warmth surround him. It sent shivers down his spine. He looked into the mirror, finally able to see Keiji’s face in this position. He watched as his face transformed from the slight grimace from the initial discomfort into something that almost looked like pure bliss. He looked so happy. Who knew someone could look so happy from having a dick in their ass? Huh. Maybe he should try-no. He shook himself out of his head. Keiji might be having him bent over sideways later, but it was his turn for now. 

He waited for him to adjust around him, soaking up the image of Keiji’s muscles relaxing in the reflection. Usually he’d’ve started moving on his own by now, but Osamu chalked it up to nerves. He gently placed his hands on Keiji’s hips and coaxed him to start the motion. He almost became dizzy with the sight of his ass sucking him in when he looked in the mirror. Keiji’s head was thrown back, eyes shut, refusing to watch himself unravel in real time. He let Osamu do the work. 

“Aww babe, don’t be shy!”

“Uruse.” ***

“But you look so good!”

“ _ Uruse! _ ”

Osamu sighed. Guess he’d have to make matters into his own hand. Keiji felt good, let’s be honest, he always did. But it wasn’t the same when he wasn’t there. Not  _ all  _ the way there. One hand snaked its way up to reach a small pink bud. He circled it with his forefinger, feeling him lean into it while watching him leak a few more beads of precum.

“Ya look so good.” He said it with such confidence, as if it were an undeniable statement. Simply as an equivalent to saying the sky was blue, or that the sun rises in the east. He took the nipple in between his finger and thumb, pinching it lightly. Keiji moaned, his back arching just a little, if ever so slightly. He lifted the other hand on his hip and placed it on Keiji’s cock. Thumbing the slit, he milked it even more. He saw the way Keiji’s lower stomach contracted as he let out a guttural groan at the contact. Osamu ran his hand over the shaft to use any escaping precum he could for lubrication. He began slowly at first to cover it, then gradually picked up the pace. 

“ _ Mmm, _ ” was all he could muster as Osamu ran his fingertips up the shaft and gave a small squeeze at the head. A flick of the wrist got Keiji to start moving into his hand to chase the friction.  _ More _ . He needed  _ more _ . He placed a hand on each thigh and started trying to match the pace Osamu had set; all the while inadvertently fucking himself on Osamu’s cock. With hand pinching his nipple until it was swollen and red, and butterfly kisses making their way down his arm, Keiji could feel nothing burning beneath his skin as he did his best to process the cacophony of stimuli. The hand from his nipple took a strong grip on his jaw, yanking it to be level. 

“ _ Mite. _ ” ****

Keiji shut his eyes even harder, refusing to watch himself become undone. “ _ Mi...mienai… _ ” *****

Osamu could feel his jaw clench through his fingertips. He took the hand on his length and placed it on Keiji’s thigh to hold him still. “ _ Mite. _ ”

Keiji became aware of the coolness of the room, having to deal with the new lack of touch. Sighing, he peeked open just one eye. He saw himself first of course, flush with color and shiny with sweat. He hadn’t even realized how tight his grip was on Osamu’s thighs, noticing the skin mold around his slender hands.  _ Did he always do that _ ? The tiny peek of seeing Osamu’s cock being buried inside of him was erotic enough to have him whimper. But the thing that caught his attention and kept it was the pair of eyes peeking over his shoulder. They didn’t look very expressive. Mostly hooded and obscured by his shoulder, they just watched. They almost seemed...bored. Keiji thought about if it was messed up to see his cock twitching at the sudden eye contact. 

The same expression kept, he watched as Osamu snaked a hand around his waist, grabbing him once more. He stroked lightly, sending shivers down Keiji’s spine. He could see Osamu’s thick thighs flex before he saw and felt the movement within him. Keiji mewled as Osamu started getting into rhythm, thrusting from below. He started gasping for air when Osamu decided to roll his hips a few times, brushing his prostate with each rotation. He dug his nails even further into his thighs as he met with uninterested eyes yet again. His dick gave a kick as Osamu took the hand from his jaw (now that he had his attention) and went back to a hard bud on his chest. He leaked even more precum as Osamu began synching both strokes. 

It was embarrassing. It was lewd. It was erotic. 

The pace picked up, the two of them finally in sync. “ _ F-fuck! _ ” Keiji could feel himself climb higher and higher. He felt Osamu’s cock twitching inside of him, obviously reaching the same point. Though his face remained unchanged. He watched with the same lidded eyes as Keiji did his best to watch the scene unfold; to watch as his abdomen became more and more contracted, his breaths becoming shorter, and his chest heaving as he got closer and closer. The only sounds that filled the room were various animalistic sounds released from the man above. The grunts, the moans, the mewls, the whimpers; Osamu drank it all. He watched as Keiji went from nervous, to comfortable and from bliss to ecstasy as his body jolted with a hard orgasm that Osamu directed towards the mirror. Pretty. He finally let out a howl of his own as Keiji tightened around him during his own climax, slowing his strokes just a bit to milk all he could from the orgasm. 

When stiff muscles became loose, they both (very carefully) laid on the bed for a minute or two. Or was it ten or fifteen? Meh, did it matter at that point? After taking all the necessary precautions and a much needed bathing session, they found themselves in bed once again. This time starving at the prospect of breakfast. They made an order of waffles, bacon, and other assortments. Osamu went to bring down the thermostat while waiting until Keiji stopped him.

“Can you just leave it as it is?”

“Hm? Are ya sure? I know you can run a lil’ hot after.”

“I don’t know. It’s just today I feel a little cold.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was gonna be 2k words or less. then i decided to add a mirror. then mirrors. so i said maybe 5k or less. oh how the turntables. anyway, hope you enjoyed this! this is a prequel so if you're interested, the rest of the story can be found below. 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/27251020/chapters/66573256
> 
> “Omoidasu haru no hi….” * As I remember those Spring days...
> 
> “Arara. Gomen gomen,” he snickered. ** Oh my. Sorry, sorry 
> 
> “Uruse.” *** Shut up.
> 
> “Mite.” **** Look.
> 
> “Mi...mienai…” ***** I...I can't
> 
> Hope you liked it! Next edition: SakuAtsuKita threesome cause im a softie and said yea


End file.
